Adonis Markham
In-Depth Information Character owned by AlienDark12#0117 Overview Adonis is kind, capable of many great things and holds his loved ones dear. He’s intelligent, yet irrational thoughts may swarm if swords corrupt the mind through adrenaline and blood lust, often resulting in absurd levels of violence. Adonis is also a lover, but certainly has his moments of cold calculation, like many of Athena’s others. Biographical Information Adonis, born on the 21st of August in 1996, originally came from Guthrie, Oklahoma. He lived there with his father who taught at the high school he attended. The monsters almost instantly began to take note of his presence. Thus, his father set him up with a plane ticket straight to New York where he would learn of his parentage. Physical Information Adonis, standing at a height of five-foot-seven and weighing in at a hefty 185 pounds, supports a rather athletic build. Years of training, fighting and working out has really paid off in his favor. Perhaps such is why he also hosts a sun-kissed tan, due to hours of training in the sun. His eyes are of a dark, chocolate brown, and host his culture's epicanthic fold. While in the sun, his eyes gleam with a brighter hue. His hair is of a darker shade, being quite frankly black. However, much like his eyes, gleams of brown in the sun. His hair is worn either styled or left unattended. The last of his notable features are his scars, obtained mainly from training and battles. They little his body from head to toe, although most are old and faded, and thus hard to see without looking for them. Powers and Magical Items Enhanced Intellect This power gives Adonis enhanced intellect. It also makes him one of the only demigods who have a probability to have weaker to no dyslexia at all. Weapon Proficiency Though not as proficient as children of Ares, Adonis can pick up certain weapons and have greatly extensive knowledge on how to use them. Detective Skills Being more of a skill as it says in the name, Adonis has the unique ability to spot weak points in an enemy. Telumkinesis This gives Adonis the ability to control weaponry. At a small state, the most he can do is force pull weapons to him, and flick other weapons with his mind so they hit somewhere else. Life Before Camp Hard times create men, and Adonis is a declaration of this statement. Adonis was attending a small high school in northern Alaska at the age of thirteen. Almost instantly monsters began taking notice of Adonis, making it imperative that he'd make it to Camp Half-Blood. His father was a teacher at the school, allowing the transition more comfortable than others. Regardless it was a silent plane ride to New York. Life During Camp By the time he got there, it was only a few months before the start of the Titan War. Everything was entirely normal from there on; training, eating, making friends. Adonis at this time was of no note, nothing went for him in an overly positive way. He was mediocre at strategy, wrestling, any athletic, reading. Many of his siblings didn't even know his name. Yet it was only until the Battle of the Labyrinth did something truly special arise from within Adonis, the crucible of battle ignited a primal flame that can only be compared to children of Ares. Nobody was truthfully prepared, not even the Athenians who studied countless battles against every common nature of foe. Adonis was stationed in the exact center of the battle; it was chaos incarnate. Everyone knew the blood that splattered on the ground was demigod. Another conflict that he was involved in was the Battle for Manhattan, once again stationed with his siblings. There, he served valiantly against the enemy demigods and armies of Kronos, killing many with sword and spear. He, alongside many other demigods, was now bloodied. Bloodied and dangerous. Present Day In the aftermath, Adonis once again disappeared into the ranks of the many other demigods. Not many of his siblings know him in present-day, even those in higher leadership. For the next nine to ten years, he found new professions; he enlisted in the U.S. Army, then later found his duties lying with the New York National Guard, allowing him to freely spend many days assisting newly claimed demigods and escorting them safely to Camp Half-Blood; his girlfriend being one of them. The Athenian is older now, and age comes with new responsibilities. His story is still being written, however. Category:Browse Category:Characters